1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a lateral double-diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A lateral double-diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) device is a typical high voltage device and the process of fabricating the same can be integrated with the process of fabricating complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) to fabricate control, logic and power switches on a single chip. When operating a LDMOS device, a high breakdown voltage and a low on-state resistance (Ron) must be provided. The LDMOS device with a high breakdown voltage and a low on-state resistance (Ron) has a comparatively lower power consumption when being operated under high voltage. Further, a lower on-state resistance (Ron) allows a higher drain current when the transistor is saturated to improve the operating speed of the device.
When operating the LDMOS device, the gate dielectric layer is punched through by the hot electrons due to the high electric field and high currents in the drain terminal, affecting the life time of the device. A typical LDMOS device forms a field oxide layer in drain terminal to improve the lifetime of the device. However, the formation of a field oxide layer increases the on-state resistance (Ron) but decreases the saturation current.